A life worth living
by heatherV83
Summary: Bella who is abused all of her life finally finds refuge in Edward Cullen. But what will if cost her?
1. Preface

_This story will get dark so I am warning you now. Please let me know what you think._

_Stephanie Myers owns the Twilight Series and I thank her that I am allowed to play around with her characters a bit. =)_

No one's life is perfect. That's what I would always think each morning when I woke up with dread and every night when I was curled up within myself in tears. Who knew my life was about to change so dramatically, for better and worse. I had always daydreamed to get away from the world that I was exiled in. Then, one day, I found my prince, my hero. He was my other half. I would do anything for him. This is how I found my self in this predicament right now. Running toward my father in hopes that I would save my love's life and not end my own in the process.


	2. Chapter 1

_I do not own anything except for the plot. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

I woke that morning much like any morning. I got out of my bed and got dressed. Just a simple pair of khaki pants and a long sleeved white cotton shirt. I then proceeded to make the bed and put my pj's away. I brushed my hair and thru it up in a ponytail. I went downstairs to start breakfast. My sister Angela was already in the kitchen mixing some eggs up. I loved Angela to death. She was my fraternal twin. We didn't look much alike except for the fact that we both had brown hair and even that wasn't exact. Mine was a more mahogany brown while her's was dark. She was 5'9" while I was 5'4". She also had a bit more color on her then I did. I could never seem to get a tan. But we both loved to read when time allowed for it and were a bit more quiet then our other sister Lauren. Lauren was a year older then us. Me and Angela were 16 about to be 17 while Lauren just turned 18. She was blonde and mean. Any chance she had to get us in trouble with our father, she would. And that wasn't hard to do.

I smiled and Angela while I got the bacon and bread out and ready. She smiled back and continued mixing.

Our mom Renee and father Charlie were a bit different then most parents. I didn't learn that for a bit because it was just within the last couple of years that I have been able to be let out of the house to run errands with my sisters or mother or just recently by myself. But each time I was out I realized more and more just how different we were.

Charlie was extremely strict. He was police chief of Forks Washington and it seemed the perfect job for him. We were allowed no make-up, no skirts, no talking unless you were spoken to and we did everything in the house. We cooked and cleaned and he was basically our king. Our mother home schooled us. If we ever did one little thing wrong we got beat. My mother was at his beck and call. We could never relay on her to stick up for us because she would get beat also. But like I said, I thought this was all normal until a couple of years ago.

When I went out it was usually just to the market. Each time I went out I noticed how other people acted. They were happy and laughing and running around. I loved going out. I looked forward to it. People knew not much about us. They knew that Charlie was married and had three daughters and that they were home schooled and that's it. If they only knew.

Each night, if I had gone out that day, I would daydream what it would be like if I was able to join them. This is the only thing that kept me whole and I couldn't wait to leave this house. Charlie always said I was useless and that my best place to be was at the house taking care of it and him. He said that I would never make it out there on my own. Sadly, I believed him.

"Watch out, Charlie is in a bad mood today." Angela whispered to me. "I heard mom and him going at it and then mom crying when I got up." She looked down sadly with a hint of fear in her eyes as she scrambled the eggs.

Great, I thought.

Lauren burst thru the doors and glared at us. "Hurry up before he get's down here!" she sneered at us.

Angela had finished up all the eggs and me the bacon and toast. Lauren was busy setting the table and pouring the glasses. We had just finished with everything when our father walked in. We were lined up next to the counter with our hands clasped together just waiting.

Charlie just looked at us and huffed. He walked over and sat down to eat his breakfast. Our mother soon followed. Her eyes were rimmed red. I felt for her. After they had both sat and didn't need anything we were allowed to sit down and eat.

"Bella, I need you to run to town and pick up a few groceries please." my mother said.

She probable didn't feel like covering up her bruises, I thought bitterly. I wasn't bitter towards her at all but against my father. I do wonder why she never could leave him. She knew this wasn't normal and had known. I had just discovered it but I couldn't leave. I was only 16 and couldn't take care of myself.

"Yes, mother."

She gave me a weak smile and continued eating. I caught Lauren glaring at me. I smirked at her when I was sure Charlie wasn't looking. I knew she wanted to go into town. She kicked me under the table, and as she did so, she shook it and my drink spilt on the table.

Oh no. Oh no no no no.

That's basically all I got out in my head before I was sprawled across the floor. I just curled up in a ball and waited until Charlie was done. I few hits, a few kicks and some insulting words. That's usually all it ever was. I knew he was done when he slammed the door heading to work. I sat up and immediately started cleaning up the mess.

I heard Lauren snicker. I didn't even look at her. Angela knelt down beside me and helped me clean.

"Thanks" I whispered.

She just nodded and we continued to clean. Lauren didn't say anything else to me but she got what she wanted.

When I was done I grabbed my bag and my light weight jacket and headed outside. The sun was actually shining a bit today. It felt great on my skin. We didn't live that far from town so it wasn't a long walk.

I was only a couple of blocks from the store when my feet had the better of me. I was so clumsy. It never failed. I started going down and threw my arms out to catch myself. I waited to hit the sidewalk, but it never came. I felt strong arms grab me and hold me up.

I straightened myself out and turned to say thank you to whoever caught me but my voice caught in my throat. My god he was gorgeous! He was tall, probably about 6'2" or so with this beautiful bronze hair and piercing green eyes. He was just looking at me and he caught me looking him over and did this half smirk that lit up his eyes. I immediately blushed and looked down and he chuckled.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I seemed to find my voice finally. "Yes I'm fine. Thank you very much." I whispered, still not looking at him.

He put his finer under my chin and lifted my face to look at him.

"Are you sure?"

I just shook my head yes. He let go and smiled.

"My name is Edward Cullen, what's yours?" he asked.

I was starting to get nervous. I had never had a conversation this long with anyone before. Was I going to get in trouble. Well, he did ask me a question.

"Bella, Bella Swan." I said quietly.

He looked taken back for a moment but he recovered pretty quick.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Bella Swan." he said, with that half smile yet again.

I was lost in his eyes and voice, not to resurface the same girl I had once been.

**So let me know what you guys think. Should I continue it?**


End file.
